


That One Time V and Saul had Sex Against a Wall

by OblivionScribe



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quickie, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slight Pain Kink, Vaginal Sex, transmale v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: V and Saul have a quickie outside one night and V gets ahead of himself.
Relationships: Saul/Male V, Saul/V, Saul/transmale V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	That One Time V and Saul had Sex Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, V is transmale and interchanges pronouns for his genitals (brief mentions if anything) and this fic has vaginal penetration. If that's not your thing, I would suggest skipping this fic. 
> 
> Also holy crap, it's been a while since I've written a fic, so sorry if it seems a little rushed.

V’s fingers scraped against the rough, sand-eroded brick wall and hissed as pain radiated where his neck and shoulder met. Saul merely chuckled as the hand he had on V’s ass groped harder. 

“Didn’t think I would notice how you were eyein’ me up earlier? Fuck, with all those other times Panam dragged your sorry ass out here, how couldn't I?" Saul’s breath was hot against the bite the Aldecaldo’s leader gave V and the merc could smell the beer and whiskey the other had been drinking all evening. “Now look at you acting like you didn’t want this all along.” 

V turned his head to look back at Saul and could feel himself grow wet at the thought of getting a good pounding from the large, imposing Nomad. “Aint’chu just downright romantic. You gonna fuck me or do you got one serious case of whiskey dick?” 

“The day my dick doesn’t get hard thinking about your tight little ass in those jeans is the day I fucking drive off into the sunset.” Saul snickered and reached around to shove his hand down the front of V’s jeans. He found that hard little prick and gave it a good rub of his thumb and was rewarded with a hitched moan from V. 

“Christ Saul,” V moaned and tilted his hips towards that calloused thumb. “Just don’t fucking take me for some notch on your belt.” 

“You ain’t a notch on my belt.” Saul said as he leaned in again to nip at the fresh bite he had given the slimmer man, “you’re the fucking buckle.” 

“Jesus Christ, that was awful.” V hissed and bucked his hips back up against Saul’s crotch. He could feel that heavy cock tucked into those pants and he was salivating at the thought of it stretching him in all the right ways. “Is that the best you could do?” 

“Fucking is more my thing, you want a decent pickup line, go to the bar.” Saul chided and pulled his hand away much to V’s chagrin. V went to turn around but Saul gave him no option to do so as the nomad roughly undid the fly and zipper to V’s jeans and tugged them down with the same roughness. 

Of course, V didn’t try to help, he wanted Saul to manhandle him to get those jeans and boxers right down to V’s ankles while he enjoyed the feeling of those strong hands on him. “Having fun?” 

“You could’ve helped a little, you shit.” 

“Now why would I go and do something like that when you’re the one that wants this?” 

“As if you don’t.” Saul huffed and grabbed one of V’s hips with his blunt fingers digging into the jut of it. “I thought we went over that already.” V rolled his eyes and smirked but said nothing. "That's what I thought."

Before Saul could enjoy the bounty of V's plump ass, he heard footsteps approach and his head snapped towards the sound. "Go find somewhere else to piss." He growled and the unknown nomad quickly retreated as they sputtered apologies. Saul huffed heavily and when he turned his attention back to V, he noticed the man's head was tucked to his chest. "Aw, V, did you get shy? Don't worry, nobody is gonna make us stop."

"Is it bad some of us have a little humility?" V scoffed as he looked back to Saul, his green eyes narrowing. 

"Didn't mean to insult your delicate sensibilities. I had no idea you were so prudish." Saul's teasing only worked to frustrate V more and the merc shook his hips to get Saul's hands off of him. Saul reprimanded V with a swift smack to his ass. "Don't think you're gonna be a pissy bitch now and get me to let you go back to your tent when I know you're just gonna jerk off there."

"You really are an asshole." 

"So I've been told but it ain't like you're that angry since you're still spread out for me." Saul reached around and started playing with V's clit again. "You're still hard for me, now I'm wondering if you like the idea of us getting caught as I make a mess of you?" V was trying so hard to not make a sound but fuck him Saul's fingers just knew how to work someone over till they were moaning and melting for him. "I'm not hearing a 'no'." 

"Just fuck me already." V was rocking into Saul's hand again, wanting more, and to get more V thought maybe he should lessen the sass. "Please, Saul, you’ve got me all worked up and I need it bad now.” 

A thick brow cocked as Saul heard V’s plea and chuckled, “how do you expect me to resist such a request when you put it so nicely?” He asked as he unzipped and fished his cock out with his free hand. “Or maybe that was your plan? Butter me up and get yourself a little treat. Lucky for you that I’ve been waiting all night to get my dick wet. But which hole should I do so in? Tell you what let’s do this,” shuffling closer, Saul made sure V could feel his girth nestled against the crack of his ass. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…” 

“Saul~!” 

Saul let out a gruff chuckle and dipped hard and fast between V’s lips, pushing deep inside him and dragging out a loud moan from the mercenary. “Heh, you don’t want anyone walking in on us but you’re happy to let them know what we're doing.” He teased as he settled into fucking the mercenary. 

The Aldecaldo leader’s hips moved with a steady pace with blunt fingers pressing hard into V’s hips. V on the other hand arched himself so Saul could go deeper and rub all those places that would make V’s legs turn to jelly and his breath hitch. His torso burned to keep the pose and balance but for Saul’s cock, he was happy to be stretch himself in such a manner. The enhanced grip on his right hand clung to the wall well enough but his all ‘ganic hand would be scrapped and bloody but would serve as a good reminder of this tryst in the badlands when the ache between his legs went away. 

“Harder.” V hissed, “fuck me harder.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Saul all but growled and picked up speed to smash his hips against V’s.

The loud smack of skin on skin echoed off the brick wall and nearby debris adding to V’s panting heavily and as he felt like every inch of him was alight with sensitivity. From the slight burning stretch of Saul’s cock to the sweat cooling on his skin, the differing sensations were giving the mercenary a slight buzz. Any thoughts of his missions or the current affairs of his brain basically melting dimmed to nothing but static. Good, he didn’t want to do mental gymnastics so he could plan every move and moves to counter if the first ones failed. Good, hard fucking was all he needed and by fuck if he was getting it thanks to Saul. 

Balls deep in V, the nomad’s hair had started to stick to his forehead from the sweat that had collected there. He was giving it his all, deep hard thrusts that had people walking funny for a day - his specialty if anyone were to ask him. When Saul was first sizing V up, he assumed the merc didn’t do soft, not with that hard stare he gave everyone. Rough and dirty, much like the life of a mercenary demanded. 

V gave a low groan as he could feel himself give a little and let Saul move his body like some fuck toy and the other laughed, “you’re not gonna break on me, are you?” 

“Nnn,” V looked over his shoulder and met that steely stare with a blissed expression. “The fuck you think I am? If anyone’s gonna give, it’s gonna be you.” 

That little snark earned V a meaty smack to the ass which caused him to yelp from the sudden jolt of pain. That pain only served to amp his arousal further and he hummed, “again.” 

Saul’s eyebrows jumped, he didn’t have gorilla arms but he had a hella decent throw behind his blows. Not wanting to disappoint V, Saul did just as he was told and gave another firm slap to the other cheek. “Gonna sleep on your belly tonight.” 

“I don’t plan on sleeping.” 

With a growl of approval from Saul the slaps started hitting faster, almost in time with the nomad’s thrusts. The extra effort Saul had been putting in to give what V was looking for, had him grunting but V was loving it and showing it by moaning and clawing at the brick. It was a beautiful show the mercenary was putting on for Saul and it’d be a downright gonk move if he didn’t enjoy it. This wasn’t including the accompanying feel of V’s wet hole, the hot walls were so damn slick and fuck all, Saul thought the glide was the best he had for a long time. But now he was getting close and judging but the twitches and hitches of breath so weren’t V. 

V wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on, actually. The rough thrusts and hard slaps had worked him up quite a bit and now he was teetering that edge. On a particularly hard thrust, V’s eyes rolled up, and he let out a series of pants. Fuck, he was so close but the moments before his climax seemed to take far too long for his liking, and then, like that, like a wall crumbling under pressure, V came with a harsh hiss. “Saul!” 

“Ah, fuck yeah.” Saul groaned when that pulsing clench happened, milking his cock for all its worth. His hips jerked once, twice, and he met his climax as well. Saul slowed his thrust and grabbed V's sore ass to fondle the tender cheeks as he spilled thick ropes inside the mercenary. "Fucking preem." 

The pain from his tortured ass was dulled by the high of his climax and V waited for Saul to grow soft and slide out before moving. "Fucking preem, indeed." To V’s chagrin, the wave of euphoria good sex brings was already starting to wear off and he sighed softly as he was left with the aftermath of his and Saul’s act.

Pulling away and tucking his cock back into his jeans, Saul wiped his hands on the thighs of his pants and patted V on the ass as the merc was righting himself as well. “You best get moving to my tent if you know what’s good for you.” 

V shot Saul a puzzled look, “you wanna explain why.” 

“Oh, trying to get back out of what you said earlier? ‘I don’t plan on sleeping.’” Saul repeated V’s words and crossed his arms across his broad chest as the realization hit the mercenary, “yeah, so like I said, to my tent.” 

“You can’t-” V paused when he spied Johnny leaning against a hollowed wreck of a car, shaking his head and mentioning something about long nights, not being able to keep up, and breaking promises. V smiled, “beat you to it.” He said back to Saul and started hightailing it to Saul’s tent despite the soreness that had settled in V’s hips and ass.


End file.
